wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Arnaud Laurent
[Laurent.jpg|thumb|190px|right|Arnaud Laurent [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/laurent_arnaud.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (RS Doublage)]] Arnaud Laurent est un acteur et adaptateur français, né le 18 décembre 1983 à Nouméa, en Nouvelle-Calédonie. Très actif dans le doublage, il est, entre autres, notamment la voix française du personnage Natsu Dragnir dans le manga et anime Fairy Tail. Biographie Théâtre * 2004-2005 : Les Troyennes d'Euripide * 2004-2005 : Comment rater sa vie de Dominique Noguez * 2005-2006 : Iphigénie de Jean Racine * 2005-2006 : Sokott la bête d'Éric Durnez * 2005-2006 : Grande Paix d'Edward Bond * 2005-2006 : Cravate Club de Fabrice Roger-Lacan * 2005-2006 : Montserrat * 2006 : Cotillons, Galéjades et Blagounettes de lui-même, Cymon Kraft et Mikaël Teyssié * 2010 : Ali-Baba de Robert Bouaich * 2010 : La Cerisaie d'Anton Tchekhov * 2010-2011 : Maison Close, le Spectacle Musical * 2011 : Jean et Béatrice de Carole Fréchette * 2011 : Y a-t-il un comédiiiiien pour sauver le monde ? Ou au moins la soirée ! de lui-même * 2011 : Arrête ton cinéma de Joseph Gallet et François Navarro * 2012 : L'Asphodèle, bienvenue au bordel de Leah Marciano * 2012 : Sur la plage abandonnée de Joseph Gallet et François Navarro * 2013 : Sorcière Gribouilli de Nathalie Javelle * 2013 : Princesse Cracra de Nathalie Javelle * 2014 : Bon anniversaire... ou pas ! de Thibaut Marchand * 2014 : MeurtreS à Cripple Creek d'Arnaud Cordier et de Rose Denis * 2015 : Blondie et Brunette d'Émilie Belina Richard et Leah Marciano * 2016 : Un macchabée dans la baignoire de Thibaut Marchand * 2017 : En apesanteur de Leah Marciano et Thibaut Marchand Filmographie Cinéma * 2011 : Le Petit Prince de Leah Marciano * 2013 : Sacha d'Émilie Belina Richard * 2013 : Luc et Leïla de Leah Marciano * 2014 : Comme une plume d'Émilie Belina Richard Télévision * 2007 : 60 secondes pour rire : duo Cymon et Arnaud * 2010 : Les Bleus, premiers pas dans la police : le livreur Cipango Voxographie Cinéma Films * 2008 : Ikigami, préavis de mort : Naoki Takazawa (Kazuma Sano) * 2009 : Jeux de pouvoir : Milt (Rob Benedict) * 2010 : Vous allez rencontrer un bel et sombre inconnu : Alan (Neil Jackson) * 2010 : Yogi l'ours : le chef d'état-major (Nathan Corddry) * 2013 : World War Z : Pharmacy Helper (Ruari Cannon) + voix additionnelles * 2014 : Bad Country : Tommy Weiland (Christopher Denham) * 2014 : Maléfique : Prince Philippe (Brenton Thwaites) * 2015 : American Sniper : Jeff Kyle (Keir O'Donnell) * 2017 : Le Procès du Siècle : James Libson (Jack Lowden) * 2018 : À tous les garçons que j'ai aimés : Peter Kavinsky (Noah Centineo) * 2018 : Black Mirror: Bandersnatch : voix additionnelles Films d'animation * 2010 : La Disparition de Haruhi Suzumiya : Taniguchi * 2012 : Bouddha - Le Grand Départ : Siddhartha * 2013 : One Piece : Z : Kobby * 2013 : Fairy Tail, le film : La Prêtresse du Phœnix : Natsu Dragnir * 2016 : Jun : La Voix du cœur : Toshinori * 2017 : Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry : Natsu Dragneel Télévision Téléfilms * 2011 : Red Faction: Origins : Leo (Devon Graye) * 2012 : Secteur 7 : Go Jong-Yoon (Sae-Byeok Song) * 2013 : Meurtres à Charlotte : Andy Brazil (Robbie Amell) * 2013 : Independence Daysaster : Andrew Garcette (Keenan Tracy) * 2014 : Heebie Jeebies : Mace (Dave Randolph-Mayhem Davis) * 2014 : ''Le Garçon idéal'''' :'' ''Jaden Stark (Noah Centineo) * 2015 : [[Un Couple Parfait|''Un Couple Parfait]] : Révérend (Ian James Hawkins) * 2015 : ''The Murder Pact'' : Rick (Michael J. Willett) * 2016 : ''The Suicide Note'' : Doug (Kyle Leatherberry) * 2016 : ''Last Chance For Christmas'' : Badger (Nick Boegel) * 2016 : ''A time to dance'' : Kade Reynolds (James Rittinger) * 2017 : [[Offline : Are You Ready For The Next Level ?|''Offline : Are You Ready For The Next Level ?]] : Jan (Jahn Moritz) * 2017 : [[Stalker Club|''Stalker Club]] : Darren (JT Neal) * 2017 : ''Love Locks'' : Jean-Paul (Benjamin Sutherland) * 2017 : ''Carrie Pilby'' : Davy (Zachary Infante) * 2017 : Garage Sale Mystery: Murder by Text : AJ (Houston Stevenson) Séries télévisées * 2008 : Scrubs : Potions Tech (Paul Kwo) * 2009-2010: Dark Blue : Unité infiltrée : Hunchy (Giovanni Lopes) * 2009 : Mentalist : Putt-Putt (Chris J. Nelson) * 2010 : Justified : Red (James Immekus) * 2010 : Three Rivers : Roger Banks (Brian Flaccus) * 2010 : Scrubs : Van (Bill Lawrence) * 2010 : Mentalist : Shorter Kid (Taylor Gray) * 2011 : Justified : Levon (Andrew Shea) / Kid at Batting Cage (Trevor Trout) * 2011 : Drop Dead Diva : Tyler Callahan () * 2011 : Mentalist : Mike Flynn (Jake Richardson) * 2011 : Breaking Bad : Tucker (Blake Berris) * 2012 : Drop Dead Diva : Todd (Jef Holbrook) * 2012 : Les Experts : Bobby Reed (Mat Vairo) * 2012 : US Marshals : Protection de témoins : Brockton Jr. (Michael Grant Terry) * 2012 : Pretty Little Liars : Eric Kahn (Robbie Amell) * 2012 : Les Boloss : Loser attitude : Todd Cooper (Austin Abrams) / Donovan (Chris Jackson) * 2012 : Mentalist : Aden Braddock (August Emerson) * 2013 : Degrassi : La Nouvelle Génération : Campbell Saunders (Dylan Everett) * 2013 : True Blood : Bruce (Shaun Brown) * 2013 : Perception : Braden Sullivan (Taylor John Smith) * 2013 : Skins : Jakob (Olly Alexander) * 2013 : Grimm : Dan (Pritesh Shah) et Jesse (Coltron James) * 2014 : Il Giovane Montalbano : Spagnol (Pierpaolo Spollon) * 2014 : Mentalist : Agent Mullins () * depuis 2014 : Marvel : Les Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. : l'agent Leo Fitz (Iain De Caestecker) * 2014 : Jessie : Rick (Noah Centineo) * 2014 : Taxi Brooklyn : Diego (Michael Rosen) * 2014 : Episodes : Journaliste (Tom Lenk) * 2014 : iCarly : Bilmo (Todd Bosley) / Alien Guy (David Aranovich) / Jim (Michael Carbonaro) / Keith (Rob Gleeson) / Abe Lincoln (Brett Leigh) / Mr.Fuzawa (Tohoru Masamune) * 2014 : Arrested Development : Barry Zuckerkorn jeune (Max Winkler) * 2014 : Perception : Ely Dunham (Kenny Ridwan) * 2015 : NCIS : Los Angeles : Ty (2eme voix) (Parry Shen) / Doug Fisher (Mercer Boffey) * 2015 : My Mad Fat Diary : Macca (Terry Haywood) * 2015 : The McCarthys : Jared (Kenny Ridwan) * 2015 : Justified : Tyler Kent (Patrick Carlyle) * 2015 : The Hotwives of Orlando : Billy (Sterling Knight) * 2015 : Motive : Geoff Amstrong (Ben Hollingsworth) * 2015 : Les Mystères de Laura : Ben Lee (Aaron Moten) * 2015 : Episodes : Assistant de Carol ( Laurie Calvert) et le vendeur de boisson énergisante (Jack Derges) * 2015 : Les Feux de l'Amour : Brice (Drew James) * 2015 : Devil's Playground : Jase (Kane Johnson) * 2015 : Rookie Blue : Bryce Forbes (Alexander de Jordy) * 2015 : Episodes : Eric (Alistair Brammer) * 2015 : Sam Fox, Extreme Adventures : Raj (Jadu Mahesh) * 2015 : Degrassi : Nouvelle Génération : Jonah haak (Ehren Kassam) * 2015 : Reign : Le destin d'une reine : Garçon de haute naissance (Charles Vandervaart) * 2015 : Empire : Shy fan (Tyler Young) * 2015 : Teen Wolf : Donovan (Ashton Moio) * 2015 : Les Feux de l'Amour : Jamie (Daniel polo) * 2015 : The Royals : Brandon Boone (Thomas Christian) * 2015 : Dig : Nadav (Tomer Kapon) * 2015 : ''Killjoys'' : Scree (Nicolas Van Burek) * 2015 : ''Brokenwood'' : Billy (Dan Veint) * 2015 : ''Heroes Reborn'' : Brad (Jake Manley) * 2015 : ''Les Chroniques de Shannara'' : Lorin (Mattias Inwood) * 2015 : ''Les mystères de Laura'' : Aaron James (Julian Cihi) * 2016 : ''Crazy Ex-Girllfriend'' : Nguyen (Rochon Fegan) * [[2016 : Lady Dynamite|2016 : Lady Dynamite]] : Mark Macgrath (Mark Macgrath) * 2016 : Les Mystères de Laura : Diaz (Joshua Rivera) * 2016 : Grey's Anatomy : Arvin (Matthew Glen Johnson) * 2016 : ''Mr. Robot'' : Marcel (Julian Cihi) * 2016 : ''Motive'' : Justin (Luke Humphrey) * 2016 : ''Hand of God'' : PJ Harris (Johnny Ferro) * 2016 : ''Divorce'' : Diane's lawyer (Joseph Castillo-Mydiett) * 2016 : ''Bull'' : Brandon Peters (Luke Slattery) * 2016 : ''Lucifer'' : Otis (James Rittinger) * 2017 : Thirteen Reasons Why : Alex Stendall (Miles Heizer) * 2017 : NCIS Los Angeles : Vinny (Nate Hartley) * 2017 : ''Harry Bosh'' : Sgt. Suzuki (Steve Suh) * 2017 : ''Code Black'' : Jared (Tyler Young) * 2017 : ''Harry Bosh'' : Detective Vince N'Guyen (Paul Yen) * 2017 : ''Veep'' : Uber Exec (Dean Li) * 2017 : ''The Grinder'' : Joel Zadak (Jack Owen Lowe) / Pincus (Jarrad Paul) / Officer Collins (Nathan Fielder) / Neal (Rob Yang) / Andre (Efren Ramirez) * 2017 : Chicago Fire : HarrisThornton (Will Kiley) * 2017 : ''The Grinder'' : Luke (Colton Haynes) * 2017 : ''Wanted'' : David Buckley (Charles Cottier) * 2017 : ''Teen Wolf'' : Jiang (Brandon Soo Hoo) * 2018 : Kiss Me First : Adrian Palmer (Beard Matthew) Séries d'animation * All Out '': Iwshimizu Sumiyaki * ''Angels, l'alliance des anges : Tyco * Assassination Classroom : Tomohito Sugino * Beelzebub : Takayuki Furuichi * Code Geass Akito : Yukiya Naruse * Fairy Tail : Natsu Dragnir * Food Wars! : Takumi Aldini / Shun Ibusaki * Foot2Rue Extreme : Sly * Genshiken : Frère de Keïko * God Eater : Kota * Gurren Lagann : Kid * Harukanaru toki no naka de : Inori * Higurashi no naku koro ni : voix additionnelles * Kilari : Arashi / Pierre Takada / Wataru * Kuroko's Basket : Shōichi Imayoshi / Furihata / Yamasaki et voix additionnelles * L'Attaque des Titans : Bertholdt Fubar et voix additionnelles * La Garde du Roi Lion : Beshte * La Mélancolie de Haruhi Suzumiya : Taniguchi * Le Petit Prince : Alumnix * Agents Pop Secrets '': Scott * ''Linkers, Codes Secrets : Phil * MÄR : Ghirom / Pozun * Maxi mini : Maskemane * Nanatsu no Taizai : Ban * Nisekoi : Shû * Terror In Resonance : Twelve * Tokyo Ghoul : Hideyoshi « Hide » Nagachika * Wakfu : Canar OAV * Animation Runner Kuromi : Animateur * Bubblegum Crisis : Mackie Stingray * One Piece, Épisode TV spécial Luffy : Kobby / Kobby enfant * Tales of Phantasia : Officier * Tough : Kiishi Miyasawa Jeux vidéo * Driver: San Francisco : Lenny Marks / Craig Johnson * Hot Wheels: Track Attack : Commentateur * Skylanders: Swap Force : Voix additionnelles * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Plusieurs rôles * The Last of Us : Multi Firefly-B Voix off Documentaires * Botswana, terre Okavango * Guyane, Terre d’Aventure * Opening Act * Rencontres Malgaches * Savoureuses escapades lointaines * Secrets de famille : Jerry * Sénégal, la route des comptoirs * Shangai, entre ciel et mer * Sri Lanka, voyage au cœur de l’île Emeraude * Venezuela, voyage au pays de l’Orénoque * Vietnam, la route verte Publicités * A Silent Voice * Akatsuki * Animal Kingdom * Barakamon * Blood Lad * Blood Parade * Buster Keel * Dragon Quest: Legend of Roto * Hell Hell * Im * Les Fleurs du mal * Let the sky fall * My Hero Academia * Outlaw Players * Ressentiment * Sayonara Football * Scumbag Loser * Undertaker Riddle * UQ Holder! * Your lie in april Adaptation * AD Police (série télévisée) épisodes 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 et 12 * Harukanaru toki no naka de épisode 7 à 9 * Higurashi no naku koro ni épisode 3 * MÄR épisodes 3, 8 et 15 Liens externes * Site officiel d'Arnaud Laurent * Page Facebook officielle d'Arnaud Laurent * Voxographie détaillée d'Arnaud Laurent sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle d'Arnaud Laurent sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective d'Arnaud Laurent (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective d'Arnaud Laurent (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Laurent Arnaud Laurent Arnaud Laurent Arnaud Catégorie:Fiche sur RS Doublage Catégorie:Fiche sur La Tour des Héros Catégorie:Fiche sur DSD Doublage Catégorie:Fiche sur Planète Jeunesse Laurent Arnaud